


Hot Milk Before Bed

by gnomeicecream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Crying, Double Penetration, M/M, Male Lactation, Mild BDSM, Milking, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeicecream/pseuds/gnomeicecream
Summary: "What a spoiled prince you are." Hanzo says. "You will learn some discipline by being denied.""Aw, don't cry baby. We're gonna take care of you…when we feel like it. Now you lay back and take it like a good boy, hm?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KRMalana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRMalana/gifts).



> Shuichi is KRMalana's Overwatch OC. He is going to be shown a good time by these two distinguished gentlemen.

"Pl-please! I can't!" Shuichi tosses his head back among the pillows near where both of his wrists are pinned. One by Jesse, who is licking his nipple roughly. The other by Hanzo, who has taken his other nipple between his teeth. Neither let up, no matter how Shuichi begs and cries. His cock lays untouched while Jesse and Hanzo both use their free hands on eachother. "Not fair! Touch me, give me, fuck me!"

"What a spoiled prince you are." Hanzo says. "You will learn some discipline by being denied."

"Aw, don't cry baby. We're gonna take care of you…when we feel like it. Now you lay back and take it like a good boy, hm?"

Shuichi squirms and ruts into the air between his two lovers. The fleeting touches he can steal are nowhere near enough. They are driving him mad. Tears fall from his eyes as he pleads, but they refuse to stop. His chest is burning! Like currents of lightning from his bitten, sucked, and abused nipples. He thinks about saying his safeword. But. He can take just a bit more? Just, a little bit, more! "There! God, yes, please!" A choked scream as he feels it.

Milk begins flowing  from his sore nipples that his lovers lap up. Having gotten him there they now touch him gently, squeezing his pecs and coaxing more out. Jesse slips his hand under to tease open his entrance while Hanzo palms his cock. The triple stimulation has him coming in seconds.

"There you go darlin, yeah, give it up for us. Ain't you a sight." Jesse continues to move his fingers, stretching and oiling Shuichi up. "You gonna be able to take it when we got you stuffed full? Yeah you are." He leans down to suck on the nipple again, milk gushing out over his tongue. He leans up to kiss Shu, letting him taste it.

Meanwhile, Hanzo lays down next to him. He and Jesse share a look and begin to coordinate. Shu is pulled onto his knees, facing Jesse and away from Hanzo. They pull him down onto his cock as he whines with the overstimulation. Milk continues to leak down his unattended chest while they work. "You feel just as good as you taste, Shuichi-san. Are you going to ignore Jesse-san, who has been taking care of you?" Hanzo rumbles, fingers curling over the smaller waist above him.

Shuichi shakes his head and pulls at his own nipples with another high pitched whine. He cups the milk in his hands, offering it to Jesse. "Thank you for taking care of me. Please, let me take care of you now?"

"Fuck." Jesse sucks the milk out of his hands and licks his fingers clean. Each one popped into his mouth so he can run his tongue over them, chasing every little bit. Then he turns his attention back to the rest of it. Licking the mess up from his stomach, from his orgasm, and from the trail of milk leaking down his torso. Then finally from each nub still thick and full. Only then does Hanzo begin to move, rolling languid thrusts that rock his cock deep inside Shuichi. His hands find his hips, pulling his down to meet his thrusts.

Jesses hands cover his, helping. "Say, darlin, you feeling up to taking a bit more? Say no if you can't. But otherwise I'm going to be filling you up till it’s all you can think about." He rubs a thumb over the rim of where he is stretched out over Hanzo's cock.

Shu makes a pitiful, desperate noise. Nods his head so quickly the black locks not stuck to his skin dance. "Please! Please, do it, I want you, love you, want you both.”

Jesse rubs gently, applying more than enough slick to get the job done. First one, then two fingers slide inside along Hanzo’s slow moving cock. Both Shu and Hanzo gasp at the sensation. "Yeah? How you taking that? It still good baby? Gonna add one more and stretch you out. You're doing good sweetheart, you look like a dream like this."

He adds that one more finger, slowly and carefully, minding how much Shu is shivering. He meets Hanzo’s eyes and gives a reassuring smile and a nod. "Ok, sweetheart, you ready?" Shu nods, eyes glazed and cheeks aflame. "Gonna need more then that baby. You still with us?"

"Yes, Jesse-san. I want it! Please!"

"Shh, now, we'll give you what you need." He lines himself up with some help from Hanzo. The tips of both men line up at his entrance. They push forward, slowly. Together. Shu claws his nails in Jesse's shoulder, moaning, keening, gasping with each inch. "Breath for me baby. That’s the hard part done. You were good. There we go. It’s gonna be nothing but good from here out, yeah?"  
He pulls back, slides forward. The first few thrusts experimental and careful. Shu bites his shoulder, working himself down onto them on his own. "Well, look at you going for it. Yeah, that’s right, fuck yourself for us baby. Tell him how pretty he looks, darlin’~"

"Talking incessantly in bed is your job, McCree. But yes, you do look lovely. So sweet, giving us this. Good boy." While Shu works himself down on their cocks, Jesse goes back to milking his nipples with his hands. The milk splashing down both their bodies.

The pace remains steady and careful, but it’s not long before both Hanzo and Jesse are panting. Preparing Shu for this had taken literal hours and they both needed to come. Sweats mingles with milk and come as Jesse shakes. "God, baby, you are going to milk me dry. You ready for it? Goddamn!" He holds him tightly as he pushes in deeply, one last time, then pulls out with a gasp. He flops gracelessly onto the bed.

Hanzo gives Shu's ass a smack. "Up." He turns them around, arranging Shu on the pillows just as he had been. He pushes his legs onto his shoulders, bites onto a nipple, and rapidly begins to seek his own completion. Shu screams. Milk pours out with each thrust, flooding Hanzo's mouth faster than he can swallow. He is too sensitized from all of it, crying out every time Hanzo drives his cock home. Finally, Hanzo shouts, the first noise he's made above quiet gasps, slamming into Shu one more time, the force sliding him up the bed. He pulls out, come covering his cock, milk spilling down his chin and all over his body. He flops onto the bed on Shu's other side.

No one speak for a few minutes, catching their breath. "Give...give me a few minutes. Then lets do it again.”

".... Hot damn."

**Author's Note:**

> Male Lactation? I don't really care for it it's not my kink i- *trips* *fics full of male lac spill from pockets* fuck those aren’t mine i swear i’m just holding them for a friend i- *slips on a puddle of milk* fu ck no they’re not mine it does nothing for me i just- *more fics fall out as i fall to my knees, desperately trying to pick them up* hang on a sec jUst LISTEN


End file.
